One Direction Omegle Oneshots
by Frivolous Pixie
Summary: This is just a mish-mosh of all the oneshots that I feel I should put on here!If you don't know what Omegle is, it's just an anon website where you put in interests and whatnot and get paired with a random person with the same interests. Well I get on and put in 1D ships, and we write fanfics together! So these were all written with someone else! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING but the ideas!
1. Zouis! Pool Fun

"Zaaaynieee!" Louis called from the pool "Come to the water!"

Zayn held up his hands in mock defense. "You know I don't like water, Lou!"

"Pleaaaase!" Louis pouted a bit "I'll be here!"

Zayn seemed hesitant, but slowly stepped forward. "O...Okay. But I'm not fully getting in and that's that!"

Louis sighed "Okay..." Louis said getting closer to Zayn.

He held out his hand and his boyfriend took it in his own. He moved himself closer to the tanner boy and slowly guided them closer together.

"See, it's not that bad, is it?" Louis said softly, holding Zayn.

Zayn smiled. "No, no it's not. Especially with you here." Louis blushed faintly

"Awee, my boy!" Louis said kissing him softly.

Zayn threaded his fingers into Louis hair, and bringing them even closer.

Louis smiled on the kiss and bit Zayn's lower lip playfully.

Zayn slowly moved them backwards until Louis hit the edge of the shallow end of the pool

Louis wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist, his hand travelling on Zayn's toned chest.

Zayn grabbed tightly onto Louis' thighs and let his hands come to rest on the Doncaster lad's hips.

Louis pulled away the kiss for a bit "And you finally got me out of the water" Louis chuckled kissing on Zayn's neck.

Zayn smiled, tilting his head back to allow Louis easier access to his neck.

Louis sucked on his skin, then moving to his jaw, leaving purple bruises.

Zayn moaned. "Fuck, Lou..."

"Here babe?" Louis whispered on Zayn's ear, sucking on his collarbones and grinding his hips to Zayn's.

"Here.. Can't wait.." Zayn said, moving back against his lover

Louis moaned a bit and slipped his hand on Zayn's trunks, stroking his dick firmly, kissing on Zayn's chest and sucking on his nipples.

Zayn leaned his head to rest on Louis shoulder, licking and biting it softly as he thrust forward into the hand stroking him

"Slow down, babe" Louis whispered on his ear, biting it gently.

"It's kind of hard with my boyfriend wrapped around me. In more ways than one." He said, smirking

Louis giggled "I can stop if you want me to..."

"Fuck no!" Zayn replied quickly

Louis smiled and kept stroking Zayn quick and hard, kissing him roughly.

Zayn opened his mouth and softly licked Louis' lips

Louis opened his mouth too rubbing his tongue to Zayn's "Fuck me, Zayn..." Louis moaned.

Zayn chuckled. "And here you were, telling ME to slow down"

"Yes, because I wanted you to fuck me" Louis said smirking.

Zayn couldn't ignore his request and slid his hands down the blue eyed boy's sides, stopping at the band of his trunks and slowly pulling them off.

Louis moaned when he felt Zayn's touch, sucking hard on his neck and jaw.

Using the water as lubrication he began to stretch the other teen. "Do you think you're ready?" Zayn asked quietly

"Yes...please do it!" Louis pleaded.

Zayn lined himself up and slowly thrust inside his lover. "Fuck, Lou. You're so tight..." He moaned loudly, picking up his pace slightly.

"Shit Zayn!" Louis moaned loud meeting Zayn's thrusts., sinking his nails on Zayn's back.

"Ah, fuck!" Zayn practically screamed at the feeling of blunt nails against his back. It felt so good.. He grasped Louis' waist tightly, pulling him up and down in time with his thrusts. "So good, Lou..." He moaned.

Louis moaned loud, forgetting about being in a public place "Right there! Fuck, Zayn!" he cried out, sinking his nails further on Zayn's skin and sucking hard on Zayn's neck.

The water lapped against them as the moved as one. "Ah... L-Louis..." Zayn groaned. Pleasure seemed to be coming from everywhere as he increased his speed yet again. He reached between them, grasping Louis hard member and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Zayn I-I'm going to c-cum" Louis warned, already seeing white in pure bliss and pleasure.

Zayn moaned in his ear, lightly biting Louis' earlobe. "A little bit longer, Lou... just a little..." Zayn knew he was close, but not close enough.

Louis nodded, biting hard on Zayn's shoulder, his hands trailing all over Zayn's body.

A handful of thrusts later, Zayn was groaning louder. "Ah.. fuck.. come for me, baby" He spoke with a low, pleasure filled voice.

ZAYN!" Louis cried out as he reached his climax, biting harder on Zayn's shoulder, making it blood a bit and sinking his nails on his boyfriend's back, ripping the skin.

"FUCK! Louis!" The feeling of Louis tightening around him set him off, and he came hard inside his lover. He collapsed lazily against him.

Louis eaned on the edge of the pool, panting and holding Zayn close to him, kissing his hair lovingly.

"That was..." Zayn panted

"Mind blowing" Louis smiled "You're amazing, Zayn..."

"Don't you mean amaZAYN?" Zayn asked, smirking

Louis chuckled "Yeah, exactly that" he said kissing his boyfriend softly.


	2. Larry Stylinson! Baby Lux

"Louis, where are you?" Harry called.

"In here.." A soft voice answered

"Come out! There's a certain little sweetheart that wants to see you!" Harry hollered as he held Baby Lux.

Louis' head poked around the corner. He gasped slightly, not expecting to see her. "Lux!" He said, reaching arms out

She smiled and puckered her lips, "she does that when she wants a kiss. I need to talk to you about her, okay?" Harry sat on the couch.

Louis gave her a small peck, watching as she giggled. "Of course!"

"Well... I've known for a couple of weeks... That Lux was going to stay here with us for a while... And I-I uh... Well... Just come see." Harry walked over to his room that had the door shut.

Louis picked up Lux and followed Harry.

Harry opened his door to reveal his room that was painted pink with green stripes and had her toys and crib and her clothes all set up. "I put my stuff in the attic so she could have my room... I did all of this by myself... For her." Harry smiled and kissed Lux's nose.

Louis' eyes widened. "All for her?" He spoke with awe. "Haz.. that has to be the most amazing thing anyone has ever done.. ever."

"Well... I just wanted to make her happy..." Harry smiled and looked around the room, admiring his work. "Id rather her have this room than me have it."

Louis set her down in the playpen and turned towards Harry. "Stay with me in my room."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. Look, I even child-proofed the windows and locks and stuff." Harry smiles and pointed to the door and windows. "I feel like a grown up.. Like a dad..." he whispered.

Louis smiled. "You'd be a wonderful dad, Harry."

"Thanks Lou..." Harry smiled and looked at Lux, "Shes so adorable... She's worth it..." Harry smiled and picked her up. "Hello beautiful!" he said, grinning.

Lux giggled and cooed as she reached for Harry.

Harry hugged her and smiled, "Someone likes their new room! Well, that's good. Love you Lux." Harry puckered his lips.

Lux leaned forward giving him a small kiss. She leaned back, clapping her hands, obviously happy with herself. Louis watched the exchange, smiling fondly

Harry looked like a dad..

Harry cheered and spun her around playfully, "Yay! Lux loves me!" he laughed.

She giggled continuously, grabbing at his jumper. Squealing, she blew a raspberry at him

Harry laughed loudly and wiped his face, "Thanks, love you too!" Harry stuck his tongue out at lux and smiled.

Louis couldn't help the warmth that spread through him as he watched the two. It was like Harry had done it all before. He knew how to handle a baby, make them smile and laugh.

Harry sat down in the rocking chair and bounced lux on his knee, smiling and laugh while making funny faces at her. He sighed happily... He felt responsible and like he was doing something good...

He felt like a dad.

It was a great feeling. Something he never wanted to let go of

Harry looked at lux, "Is someone hungry? I bet you are!" Harry looked at Louis and asked, "Can you hold her real quick?"

Louis was shaken out of his stupor. "O-Oh, of course." He took Lux in his arms and watched as Harry disappeared through the doorway. He looked at Lux. "Do you think he'll ever notice me?" He asked her. Then he shook his head, "Look at me, I'm talking to her like she understands the situation.." He turned towards her again though, this time saying. "But if he paid as much attention to me as he did you, we'd be in good shape!" He laughed as she smiled and clapped her hands, not knowing what he was actually talking ABOUT but smiling all the same.

Harry returned with a small tray with a bottle and some applesauce. He stopped in the door way and smiled at Louis. "You two are so adorable..."

Louis turned towards the door, looking at Harry. He blushed, looking down. "Thanks" He smiled. He sat down in the rocking chair, Lux on his lap and Harry kneeling in front of her beginning to feed her

Harry made weird faces, opening his mouth to try to get her to do the same. "Open your mouth for the yummy airplane!" Harry laughed, "What am I talking about... It's probably terrible and isnt even close to an airplane..." he laughed and fed her.

She opened her mouth and ate the food happily, giggling occasionally at the silly faces Harry was making

Harry smirked and threw away her trash after wiping her face. "You're a messy eater! Or maybe I just can't feed you right..." he chuckled and kneeled infront of her, "Come see Lux..." Harry opened his arms a little for her to come to him.

She reached forward, slightly wrapping her arms around his neck but mostly holding onto his shoulders.

Harry hugged her and patted her back softly, making her burp. He sat her down on his lap and said, "Now let's give you your bottle!" he smiled.

He tried holding it herself, but when she failed, Harry looked to Louis. "Lou? Could you hold the bottle for her? I have to hold her and she's too squirmy." He slightly laughed at the language he used. Maybe he had been talking to babies for too long..

Louis nodded. Harry watched Louis and grinned. He watched as Lux chugged the bottle and closed her eyes. Harry laughed softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I think somebody's tired!" He smiled and took her over to the crib. Laying her down and pulling the blanket over her, he closed the curtains and turned on the small baby monitor he had set up.

Harry smiled and kissed her while whispering, "Goodnight Lux... I love you..." Harry smiles at Louis and whispered softly, "Can you turn on the ceiling fan? But on low? I don't want her to get to hot or to cold..."

Louis smiled and nodded. "No problem." He flicked the small switch. He couldn't stop the thought from passing through his mind again, 'Harry would make a perfect dad..'

"Thanks Lou..." Harry put away her toys and quietly tidied up her room. He "Anything to help" Louis smiled, looking at the wallpaper as well.

Harry blushed, "She makes me so happy... I wanna make sure she's okay here, you know?" Harry asked, folding away and extra blanket.

Louis smiled. "I don't think you have to worry about that. She already seems to be having the time of her life here."

Harry smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. "Do you even know why she's here?..."

Louis looked to the floor. "Not really.. I was waiting for you to tell me actually.."

"Her parents are arguing and Lou doesn't want Lux around all that drama, so she said she wanted me and you to take are of her..." Harry whispered.

Louis looked back up at him, meeting the dark green eyes with his own light blue ones. "Not that I don't want her here, because I love her to bits and you know that, but for how long?"

"I don't know..." Harry sighed, looking back at the sleeping baby.

"Well however long is fine with me." Louis said, giving him a small hug

Harry hugged him back, "I don't want her to put up with what I did when my parents argued..."

Louis only hugged tighter. "I know, Haz.. I know." He knew how bad it was for Harry when he was younger

Harry buried his head in Louis' chest and whispered, "Thanks Louis..."

Louis carded his fingers through Harry's thick curls. "Anytime, Harry. It's what I'm here for."

Harry smiled, "I'm getting sleepy... Wait! I forgot to do something!" Harry let go of Louis and walked back into Lux's room, grabbing and old teddy bear out of the top of the closet and placed it with her. He smiled as she clung to it and he kissed her forehead one last time before walking out, "Okay, I'm good now..."

Louis smiled at the gesture, before thinking of something. "Haz?"

"Mhm?" he mumbled, looking up into the older boys deep blue eyes.

"Where exactly do you plan to sleep?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess in the attic..."

Louis shook his head. "No. Not happening. You're taking my room, I'll take the couch."

"No, I'll take the couch. I'd rather be closer to Lux on the couch..." he said looking at lux and smiling softly.

Louis sighed. "Fine." Before walking to his room and shutting the door.

Harry watched him walk away and layed down on the couch, sniffling quietly.

Two hours later, harry heard crying and ran into Lux's room and picked her up, trying to calm her down. "Shhh... It'll be alright sweetie..." he whispered to her.

After about twenty minutes she began to calm down. Laying her back into the crib and giving a soft kiss on her head, he shut the light back off. Walking into the living room he saw Louis sitting at the island in the kitchen, flipping through a book. "Why are you up?" He asked the Doncaster lad

Louis shrugged and Harry sat on a chair next to him. "What's wrong Lou?... Did she wake you up?"

"I'm sorry if she did..." he whispered, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

Louis shook his head. "Partly her, but she just made me come out here. I wasn't asleep anyways.. I couldn't drift off. Thinking of too much I s'pose."

"Oh... Like what?" he asked the older boy.

Louis closed the book that he wasn't really reading and set it aside. He laid his head down on the counter. "Just... stuff."

"Oh..." Harry sighed and kissed the other boys forehead, not realising what he had done. "You need to try to get some sleep..."

Louis didn't freak out or pull away like he had expected him to. He just looked back at Harry with tired eyes full of some emotion that Harry couldn't quite place. "As wonderful as that sounds, Haz, I don't think I could. It feels too... empty in my room. I feel too alone."

Harry looked down and played with his fingers, "D-Do you want me to lay down with you?..." he mumbled.

Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Harry actually offered? Without any prodding or inclination needed from Louis? Pushing the thought to the back of his mind for later, he decided to play up his sleepiness. "Mhmm.." He mumbled, still not lifting his head from the counter.

"C'mon boo..." Harry said sleepily, holding Louis' hand.

Louis sqeezed the hand that wrapped around his own but shook his head. "Too tired.. can't get up."

"Here, I'll carry you..." Harry was quite strong and lifted Louis up bridal style in no time. "Is that better Lou?..."

Louis nuzzled into Harry's neck. "Mmhm."

Harry blushed and smiled slightly, kissing the top of Louis' head. He walked into Louis room and layed him down. Harry layed down but on the other side of the bed.

"Noo.. over here." Louis said sleepily. Instead of waiting for Harry to move, however, he moved closer to him. "It's too cold."

Harry covered them two up with the blankets an cuddling next to Louis. "

"Better?" He asked the Doncaster boy.

Louis sighed and nodded before curling up against the curly haired teen.


	3. Ziam! Detention

**A/N: This was written with another amazing person on Omegle! I loved them to bits and this would've been longer if it hadn't been three thirty in the morning and I hadn't been falling over asleep! Anywho, enjoy!**

***LINE!***

Liam's hand shook like a leaf as he gripped the handle to the classroom. Here he was, a straight A student, never been in trouble, and he had detention. Finally gathering enough composure, he pushed open the door to see the reason he was here. The resident 'Bradford Bad Boi' himself, Zayn Malik

Zayn smirked when Liam came into the classroom, leaning back in his chair and raising one eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh god, why me?" Liam said to himself, thinking it wasn't loud enough for Zayn to hear. Well, he was wrong

Zayn leaned forward on the desk biting his lip. "What was that, pretty boy? Don't pretend like you don't want to be stuck in here with for an hour. I know you want me." He winked and leaned back against his chair again.

Liam flushed a deep red. He was right.. not that Liam would ever admit it. He looked down, scuffling his shoes

"Might as well sit down. Teacher's gonna check on us in 30 minutes to make sure we're still in here. Unless you want to stand the whole hour." Zayn said, looking Liam up and down and licking his bottom lip.

Liam nodded slowly, feeling vulnerable under Zayn's gaze. He sat down at the nearest desk, which just so happened to be next to Zayn's

Zayn leaned forward toward him. "So, Payne. How are you?" Zayn asked, biting his lip as he checked Liam out again, not even trying to hide it.

Liam saw Zayn raking his eyes up and down his body. And truth be told.. he didn't hate it. "F-Fine... you?"

"I'm great, babe." Zayn said, reaching out to grab the edge of Liam's chair and pull him close so their chairs were practically touching. He stretched his arm across the back of Liam's chair, smirking. "What is a good boy like yourself doing here in detention?" He asked, amusement flickering through his dark eyes.

Liam tensed, did Zayn feel the same way? No.. there wasn't a chance. "I uh, I-I got blamed for something I didn't do.. someone copied my work a-and the teacher thought it was m-me.." He said, cursing himself for stuttering even as he tried to keep his cool

Zayn laughed loudly before leaning to Liam's ear and whispering, "I always knew you were a goody-two-shoes." Zayn's lips rubbed against the soft skin of Liam's ear as he spoke, his voice thick and low.

Liam let out an unvoluntary moan at the feeling of hot breath ghosting over his ear.

Zayn bit his lip to hold back his own moan and he smirked. "You okay, pretty boy?" he whispered again, this time flicking his tongue out across Liam's earlobe, his fingers curling around the other boy's neck.

Liam nodded, biting his lip. "N-Never better."

"Mm, good." Zayn whispered huskily, leaning forward to suck the boy's earlobe completely into his mouth as his other hand slid across Liam's chest, down across his abs, feeling the toned muscle through the boy's shirt.

"Zayn.." Liam moaned, lolling his head back and savoring the feeling of the other boy touching him.

"Fuck, Liam. I knew you wanted me." Zayn said, sliding his hand up under Liam's shirt, moaning at the warm skin there, pulled tight over hard muscle. He moved forward, nipping and kissing heatedly along the exposed skin of Liam's neck, leaving red marks.

Liam opened his mouth, ready to moan but could only pant. "I want you. So much."

He lifted a shaky hand to grasp an handful of Zayn's jet black locks, pulling them softly

Zayn growled softly, moving to connect their lips passionately, slipping his tongue roughly into Liam's mouth as he moved, not breaking the kiss to straddle Liam's lap, pushing both hands up under the boy's shirt and sliding them up lightly to squeeze Liam's nipples.

Liam groaned loudly into their heated kiss. He lifted his arms to wrap around Zayns neck as the Bad boy continued his ministrations on his chest. Liam arched his back, keening for more of Zayn's touch

Zayn pulled back quickly to lift Liam's shirt all the way, pulling it off, before connecting their lips again. He kept squeezing one of Liam's nipples as his other hand drifted down to Liam's crotch. Zayn moaned when he felt the boy's bulge and he started palming Liam through his jeans, still locked in their passionate kiss.

Liam bucked his hips up slightly, and moved his hands from Zayn's neck to the ouside of his leather jacket, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor

Zayn let out another low growl, palming Liam harder and sliding his tongue roughly into the other boy's mouth, hardening at the taste of him.

Liam moaned loudly, rocking their hips together again. He trailed his hands down Zayn's chest and over his stomach, in awe of his rock hard midsection. His hands came to rest at the waistband of Zayn's jeans.

"Fuck, Liam," Zayn said, pulling back and running kisses down Liam's chest, trying to buck his hips up into Liam's hand.

"Zayn..." Liam moaned, running his hands back up Zayn's chest. "I... I need you."

Zayn leaned into Liam's ear, sliding their hips together roughly. "Tell me Liam. Tell me what you want me to do. I want to hear it." Zayn whispered, his voice rough and husky.

Liam blushed darkly, fluttering his eyes closed. "I want you to fuck me.."

Zayn felt all the air leave him and he moaned loudly, standing up immediately and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them off, then his boxers. biting his lip and groaning as the his erection was freed.

Liam leaned forward on the chair, now sitting on the edge of it. He looked up at Zayn with an innocent expression, far too innocent for what he was doing. He leant down, taking the tip of Zayn's erection in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head

Zayn's head fell back and he moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. "Oh god, Liam." he said, his hand sliding into Liam's hair, holding him tightly.

Liam took each inch into his mouth, swallowing around Zayn's rock hard member as he deepthroated him

"FUCK," Zayn yelled, looking down at Liam and almost cumming right there. The boy's chocolate eyes were looking up at him, his lips blood red and stretched tight over Zayn. "Yes, fuck Liam, oh my god."

Liam moaned sending vibrations around Zayn's cock. He bobbed his head up and down, savoring the moans and profanity that spilled from the other's mouth. Just as Zayn was about to cum, Liam pulled off.

Zayn whimpered, a weak and childish sound that no one had ever brought to his lips before. "Wha-where? Li-" He panted, unable to form complete sentences.

"Let me ride you." Liam panted, looking at Zayn with innocent doe eyes

Zayn felt his knees go weak and he sat heavily into the nearest chair. "O-okay." he said, breathing heavily. No one ever had this impact on him before. Zayn was always the one who took over, but Liam had him wrapped around his finger already. It was those eyes, he looked so fucking innocent but he was really a slut.

Liam straddled Zayn's lap, placing his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. He suddenly impaled himself on Zayn's cock. Zayn's eyes widened. Then suddenly, a thought dawned on him. So little Liam Payne wasn't a virgin huh?

Zayn groaned, reaching his hands up around Liam's neck. "You're a slut, Liam. Why didn't you tell me? We could have done this already. How many guys have you been with, hmm?" He asked, slamming his hips up as Liam slid down him, seeing white on the edges of his vision, Liam was so tight.

Liam panted heavily, struggling to get out his words as he rode the Bradford Boy. "E-Eight.."

"Goddamn, Liam. You're a dirty, dirty, slut. Not a good boy at all, are you? Hmm?" he said, his fingers tightening on Liam's neck as the boy rode him. He was impressed, Liam was fucking good at this.

"N-No. I'm- Fuck! -I'm not." Liam rolled his hips, and threw his head back. "Harder. Fuck me harder, Zayn"

Zayn's fingers tightened again as he choked the boy slightly, slamming his hips up over and over again, hitting Liam's prostate every time. Zayn's vision started to go white and he was muttering a string of curses, lust and passion coursing through his whole body as he pounded into the boy on top of him.

Liam groaned even louder at the feeling of Zayn's fingers tightening around his throat. Liam pushed down even faster, the muscles in his thighs straining at holding himself up but it was the best kind of pain. He wasn't aftaid to admit, it was possible he might be just a liiiiittle masochistic. Of course no one knew. No one except all the guys he'd slept with. Oh yeah, they knew.

Zayn groaned, almost screaming out of pleasure. His fingers tightened again, his nails digging into Liam's skin, Zayn couldn't even control himself anymore. His hips were moving on their own, thrusting up hard and fast into Liam's prostate at an erratic pace.

Liam moaned, arching his back. "F-Fuck... Zayn, I'm close..." He warned, hands trailing over Zayn's shoulders and down to his impressive biceps, grabbing them roughly. If you asked Zayn, there was only one word that could describe how Liam looked in that moment: Pornographic

Zayn had to close his eyes, a string of profanities falling out of his mouth. He was close too. He slammed Liam down thrusting up with all his strength a couple more times before exploding inside the other boy, releasing his load completely, his fingers squeezing against Liam's neck before going slack, his chest rising and falling quickly as he came down from his climax.

Liam tightened around him, the feeling of Zayn's hot cum inside him pushing him over the edge and he shot ribbon after ribbon of pearly white cum between them before collapsing ontop of Zayn, breathing heavily

Zayn dragged his nails down Liam's back, moaning softly. "Fuck, Liam." he said, panting.

Liam gave a gentle bite to Zayn's neck, licking where he had bitten. "Mhmm."

"You're amazing. Really, oh god," Zayn moaned. "If I'd known, all these years. I would have fucked you sooner." Zayn said, still breathing heavily.

Liam smirked. "We'll have to do it again sometime, then."

Zayn bit his lip and grabbed Liam by the hair, frowning. "I don't know..." he said, uncertainly.

Liam locked their eyes, innocence taking over his features again. "Why not?"

"Because. You've been with either other guys. How do I know I'm not just some fuck toy you're going to pick up and play with whenever you want to? Maybe I actually care about you." Zayn snapped his mouth shut, he hadn't meant to say the last part. But it was true. He blushed and pulled at the ends of Liam's hair, frustration pushing through the embarrassment, he wanted to mean more to Liam then just a fuck every now and then.

Liam had to bite his lip to hold in the moan at getting his hair pulled. "Zayn, you have to know. I care about you, too. I really do. I mean, I know my track record kind of speaks for itself but the thing is, I didn't actually LIKE them. I just liked their bodies. Well save for three of them. When I met my friends they had a type of initiation that I DO NOT want to get into but- that's beside the point! You really do mean a lot to me.. and I understand if you don't want to be with me. I mean, who would? I've been used." Liam looked down, ashamed.

"Hey, do not talk about yourself like that." Zayn said, grabbing Liam's chin and pulling his face back up. "You aren't used. You just have experience. More than I do, actually. I've been with a lot more girls then I have guys. But it doesn't matter because I want to be with you, more than I've ever wanted anything, okay Li?" Zayn said, pulling at Liam's hair again.

This time, Liam let a soft moan go at the gentle tugs on his hair. He nodded, feeling his heart swell and warmth spread through them at the tender words that came from the 'Bradford Bad Boi' who he now wasn't convinced was actually so bad.

Zayn sighed, dropping the bad boy cover completely and sinking into Liam's arms, his head laying on the other boy's shoulder, his lips gently pressed against Liam's neck. "I'm sure you're going to think I'm some wimpy little kid now but I have to say it. Li, I- I love you." he said, his eyes dropping closed. He'd never been the one in any relationship to say those words first.

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, whispering in his ear, "I love you, too. So much."

Zayn let out a shaky breath. "It's nice to hear you say it." he mumbled, feeling warmth spread all over him.

Liam smiled. "I never thought, in a million years, that I'd have Zayn Malik telling me he loved me."

Zayn chuckled, blushing slightly. "I'm nothing special. Just a regular boy." he mumbled, lips moving against Liam's neck.

"You're perfect to me. In every way." Liam nuzzled the other boy's shoulder.

Zayn's heart skipped a beat. "You mean that?" he asked, his voice sounding small again, like a child's.

Liam nodded. "With all my heart."

Zayn breathed out, cupping Liam's cheek gently and pressing their lips together in a small, careful kiss. Completely different from all the others they'd had so far, but Zayn thought it was perfect.

He felt something wet against his cheek, pulling back to notice Liam was crying.

"Li? baby, why are you crying?" Zayn asked, wiping some of the tears away with his thumb.

Liam smiled softly. "I'm just.. happy I guess. No one's ever been like this before. Told me they loved me." He took Zayn's hand in his own, holding it tightly.

Zayn laced their fingers together, leaning up to kiss Liam's cheeks, kissing the tears away. "I do love you. And you deserve so much more than me, but I'll do my best to love you enough, I promise."

"You're more than enough, Zayn. More than enough." Liam said softly, leaning down and giving Zayn another sweet kiss.

Zayn felt his heart stutter again and he kissed back gently, not wanting this moment to end.


	4. Larry Stylinson! On Stage

**A/N: Sorry for all the really short paragraphs! But we each pretty much went back and forth with short littl eparagraphs to make this so that's just how it turned out. I edited this a bit just with a few more.. *ahem* descriptive phrases and some other junk. I hope you like it!**

***LINE!***

Louis and the rest of the band were in the middle of a concert, but they were on the couch, talking to the fans. Louis calmly stood behind the chair with Harry grabbing his ass hard, he didn't realise that he had a pair of eyes glaring at them.

He nudged Harry's side. "Not here.." He whispered, although his tone wasn't totally serious

"C'mon Lou" he whispered on his ear "I know you like it"

Louis bit his lip, smirking and looking up at Harry. "I do.."

"I bet you are getting hard, Lou" Harry whispered again, biting on his earlobe.

Louis groaned, nodding. "Mhmm..." He shut his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of Harry this close to him

Harry brushed his lips on Louis' neck "You want my mouth around you, don't you? Sucking hard and looking up at you" he said still whispering.

Louis nodded again, feeling himself grow even harder, if that was possible. "God, yes..."

Harry smirked "Then I'd do that little thing you love, deepthraoting you and swallow around, moaning" Harry said squeezing Louis' thighs.

Louis rocked his hips forward. "H-Harry... if you don't stop now, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself..."

Harry smirked "I know you can do it babe, just keep it for the bedroom... I'm going to get that bum in good use"

Louis moaned louder, "I can't wait." He winked. Harry brushed his thighs rougher "Me neither... I love it when you moan my name"

"You'll hear plenty of it later." Louis smirked at the other boy, giving him an innocent look. Too innocent for what he just said. Harry's hands travelled upper, brushing his groin "How is it going babe?"

Louis groaned, "Harrry..."

"Yes, love?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"C'mon... I need it... can't we just leave? It's almost over anyway!"

"No, babe, that would be rude to the fans" Harry said palming Louis in a way anyone could notice but Louis.

Louis whined. "Then you need to stop- Ah!- th-that..."

Harry smirked and palmed him harder "Imagine that's my mouth, babe"

Louis lightly rolled his head back. "F-Fuck.. Harrrrrry..." He moaned out

"So good..."

Harry rubbed Louis' erection harder "You want to cum for me..."

Louis bucked his hips against Harry's hand. "So much.. wanna come for you, Harry. Want you so bad..."

Harry kept doing it "Cum, then...now in front of everyone"

Louis couldn't help but love this. He moaned softly, grasping onto the back of the couch. "Fuck... I-I'm gonna..."

Harry rubbed harder, brushing his lips on Louis' neck.

"Harry!" Louis almost screamed as he came, thank god his face was buried in Harry's neck. Otherwise... that'd probably have been REALLY loud.. Louis wasn't one to ever be quiet anyway

Harry smirked "Good boy" he said kissing his cheek softly.

Louis sighed, looking down at the bulge in Harry's pants. "What about you?" He said, panting softly

"Later" Harry winked.

Louis giggled. "Can't wait.."

Harry pulled Louis on his lap "You feel it?

A soft moan escaped through Louis parted lips. "Oh, yeah." He smirked

Harry brushed his hard on on Louis' bum. "Fuck... Harry... how much longer do I have to wait?" He pressed down, grinding against Harry

"Until this finishes babe, then I'll fuck you backstage" Harry whispered.

Louis moaned, mouth open as his breathing quickened. "How many songs left?" He managed to squeak out

"2" Harry chuckled rubbing harder on Louis.

"Thank god..." Louis said softly, managing to choke out his words

Harry sang his solo smilling, with Louis still on top of him "Just one more" he said groping Louis' bum.

Louis let out a relieved breath. "One more..."

"Do you think anyone realized out little game?" Harry chuckled.

Louis gave soft kisses to Harry's neck and jaw. "Honestly? At this moment, I don't think it matters to me. I just need this song to be over. Like, NOW."

Harry smirked as he sang, bucking his hips up at Louis.

"F-Fuck.. Damn it, Harry how much longer?" He whined

"Relax, Lou..."

Louis sighed, leaning down and nuzzling Harry's neck. "It's kind of impossible with you doing THAT." He said, gesturing to Harry's rocking of their hips

Harry smirked "You're loving it, babe"

Louis nodded. "Oh yeah.. I'm gonna love even more later."

Harry thrusted harder on Louis' bum "You definitely will"

They heard Liam distantly, announcing to the audience that they enjoyed the performance and to have a great night. Harry stood up and waved the audience saying a few words, then walking backstage.

"Great show mates!" He said casually

Harry was already in the dressing room, with only his boxers on, waiting for Louis.

When Louis walked in, his hard on throbbed, more noticable than ever. He leaned backwards, effectively shutting the door and twisting the little lock on it

"Hey, stud" Harry chuckled walking towards the door.

Louis smiled, looking to the ground. Harry pressed Louis against the wall stripping him while kissing him roughly. Louis bucked his hips against Harry's feeling the other boy's hard on as he kissed back. Harry took off Louis' boxers caressing his bum.

"Unh.. Harry.. fuck me.." Louis whimpered

"Lube?" Harry asked sucking on Louis' neck.

Louis arched his back, keening into Harry's touch. "Don't have any... wasn't exactly prepared for this to happen" He said with a small smirk

Harry smirked "I'll need mouth there" he said poiting out his dick.

Louis bit his lip, sliding down to his knees. He took just the tip into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around it

"Lou..." Harry moaned "Take it all..."

Louis looked up at him and locked their eyes as he slowly took every inch of Harry's dick into his mouth.

Harry moaned louder "Coat it, babe"

Not one to ignore Harry's requests, he bobbed his head up and down, thoroughly coating Harry's dick.

"Enough, Lou...get up" Harry comanded, knowing that Louis loved it. Louis complied, standing up and meeting Harry's eyes. Harry kissed down his chest and sucked on his nipples, pumping his dick softly.

"H-Harry... I need you... I need you in me.." Louis whimpered out.

Harry made Louis wrap his legs around him as he slowly pushed himself into Louis, moaning.

Louis gasped, "A-Ah! Harry!" As the other boy thrust into him

"Hurts?" Harry asked concerned.

Louis shook his head, panting. "Unh... s-so good.. keep going.. make me yours.. don't stop"

"Shit Lou..." Harry said thrusting harder and deeper into Louis, taking all his weight in his arms.

Louis did his best to match Harry's thrusts. He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck, moaning into his shoulder.

Harry angled himself to hit Louis' prostate, speeding up.

"Fuck!" Louis practically screamed. He let out short little moans with every thrust Harry gave. Digging his nails into Harry's back he arched his back once more, letting his head roll back against the wall

"Say my name babe" Harry said going deep, fast and hard, fucking him senseless.

"Unh, Harry.. You feel so good, so good in me. Harder, faster, Harry. Fuck me until I can't remember my own name.." Louis panted as he dragged his nails down Harry's back

Harry hissed and moaned loud thrusting furiously into Louis. "Oh I will. You're not gonna walk for a week. Every time you move you'll know you belong to _me_." He continued his thrusts, grabbing Louis hips and pulling him down on his cock each time he thrust up.

Louis whimpered. "Oh, god.. I'm close, Harry..."

Harry grabbed Louis dick and pumped it firmly, still fucking him "Cum for me Lou..."

Louis let out a strangled moan, shooting ribbons of cum between them.

Harry cried out Louis' name cumming inside of him and kissing him roughly.

Louis slowly came down from his high, loving the feeling of Harry's warm cum inside of him. He kissed back lazily, smiling into the kiss

Harry pulled out carefully and kissed Louis' forehead "You are perfect, babe"

Louis kissed Harry once more, pulling away and whispering against his lips, "Not as perfect as you. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Lou" Harry smiled widely.


	5. Zouis! Daddy Kink

**A/N: Yeah pretty much just a warning here, I didn't edit this like at all and it's almost eleven thirty at night. So! It's probably not very good but eh, what the hell why not? I hope you like it- read and review perty pleaaase? If you've got any requests for anything- fo' seriously, like send me a prompt through review or PM and I'll do it for ya little lovelies.**

**I need a name for you guys.. there are Brats (a proud one right here!) and Directioners (FUCK YES), and Little Monsters (damn straight), so I need like.. I need a name for my followers because it seems fun! There's something else. If you've got suggestions we'll just do that too so review or PM me if you've got a suggestion on what they could be!**

"Daddy, come here," Louis called from the bedroom he shared with his husband, checking the outfit he was wearing one more time and unlocking the door. Louis was wearing a pair of plain white stockings that went up to his thighs with a red, plaid, school girl's mini skirt, lacy black knickers underneath and a loose and slighty over-sized white button up shirt covering his torso, a red plaid tie hanging loosely to match the skirt.

"Daddy?" Zayn asked in confusion, mostly to himself as he pushed the bedroom door open. His breath caught in his throat as he saw what Louis was wearing. "My god," he whispered, licking his lips lightly and stepping closer.

Louis walked over to meet him and placed his hands lightly against Zayn's chest. "Do you like it?" He asked with a tilt of his head. He bit his lip softly and arched at the small of his back to press his chest up against Zayn's, the skirt riding up just slightly to show a small bit of the curve of his arse.

Zayn nodded quickly, his hands sliding down Louis' sides. "I love it," he said softly, moving his hands down further to run his fingers over the skin of his husband's bum. "And I love you," he whispered, moving one hand to grip the tie and pull him into a kiss. He smirked a little against Louis' lips. He had always wanted to kiss someone like that.

Humming in content, Louis kissed back eagerly. He pushed his arse back into Zayn's hands and shook his hips just once to flick the skirt just a little bit. Louis' hands moved instead to wrap around Zayn's neck to pull him just a little closer.

Zayn nibbled on Louis' bottom lip, moving his hand back down to Louis' ass, holding it firmly as he pressed his lips against the older male's. He slid his hands up slowly, only to discover the bare ass he thought Louis had was actually clad with a skimpy thong. "Dirty boy," he whispered against Louis' lips with a light smirk.

The words made Louis shiver and moan softly. "Only for you.." he promised and tangled his fingers in Zayn's hair that was highlighted blonde. When the boy had first gotten them Louis couldn't stop running his fingers through them and commenting on how /sexy/ they made Zayn look.

"Mine," he growled possessively, moving his lips to Louis' neck and sucking a dark purple love bite on the spot below Louis' ear. "All mine," he whispered, trailing his tongue along the shell of his ear as he gripped Louis' hips and pulled on them until he was holding Louis of the ground and wrapping the smaller male's legs around his waist. He stepped towards the bed and leaned down, still holding onto Louis until his husband's back hit the bed. He climbed on top of him slowly, his fingers raking over every inch of skin he could get to.

Nimble fingers started to unbutton Zayn's shirt, stopping when he got halfway down. He ran his hands all over Zayn's chest, tracing along his tattoos and gripping his shoulders. "All yours, Zayn." His breath was becoming only slightly ragged as his mind raced with all the thoughts of what could happen.

"Thought I was 'Daddy'," he smirked, kissing down Louis neck and helping him unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. "Turn over, Boo," he said softly, running his fingers down his thighs. "Wanna see your bum in that skirt," he said/

Louis wondered if Zayn /liked/ it when he called him Daddy and realized that he did. He obliged to Zayn's orders and turned on his stomach, sliding up onto his hands and knees right in front of Zayn, giving his arse an experimental shake. The angle he was in made the already short skirt ride up even more, showing part of the lacy thong.

Zayn moaned at the sight and scraped his nails up Louis' thighs until his skirt was all the way up. "Look at you," he whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss right under the waistband of the skirt. "So hot."

Gasping, Louis fluttered his eyes closed and he savored the feeling of Zayn's lips on his skin. The warm breath washing over his flesh causing pleasant goosebumps to rise at the sensations. He felt proud of himself for pleasing Zayn.

Zayn bit his lip a little, looking over his husband's skin. "I love you," he whispered, smiling a little as he gripped the band of the lacy thong and pulled it down slowly.

"I love you, too." Louis murmured and shifted his knees a little further apart to keep the thin piece of fabric around his thighs, leaving his bum completely exposed. "I want you to fuck me with it on, Daddy.." he whispered quietly. "with it like this." He referred to the way that it was now- wrapped tightly around his thighs but still partly on.

"Oh, I will, baby," he promised, scraping his nails down Louis' bum lightly. "Gotta get me hard first though," he said as he started undoing his pants. "Suck Daddy off," he smirked, biting his lip a little.

Louis moaned and nodded, moving instead to kneel on his hands and knees in front of Zayn; eye level with his crotch. He looked up at Zayn with slightly darkened blue eyes, reaching his hands up to curl around the waistband of Zayn's jeans and underwear at the same time. He pulled them down just enough to free Zayn's half-hard cock. He kept his eyes locked onto Zayn's as he took Zayn's member in his hand and pumped it slowly.

Zayn licked his lips slowly, looking down at Louis' and smiling a little. "You look so pretty, baby," he whispered, running his fingers through Louis' hair.

Louis' cheeks tinted pink and he darted his tongue out, lapping at the tip. He swirled his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth, sucking ever so gently. The hand that wasn't around Zayn's cock was keeping him propped up as he still kneeled in front of the other man. His skirt was still ridden up and his thong was still around his thighs, just the thought of how he must look right now made him blush even more.

Zayn moaned softly, tangling his fingers in Louis' hair. "Don't tease," he said with a small smirk. Louis was amazing in bed on a normal level, but this just added to it. He'd often fantasized about this, being with a 'school girl'. What man hasn't? But actually doing it was a million times more thrilling.

Almost immediately after the words were uttered, Louis removed his hand and put it down on the mattress next to the other one. He continued to look at Zayn as he started to bob his head up and down. Each time he went down, he'd take a little more into his mouth and suck, blowing as he went back up before repeating the process.

Zayn bit his lip a little, moaning low in his throat. Louis' eyes were something spectacular. They were /so/ blue and so... lust filled all the time. No matter what mood he was in, the moment he locked eyes with Louis, he went from depressed to horny in a millisecond. And his mouth was so perfect. He always knew where to place his tongue, how much pressure to suck with. He was perfect in every way.

Louis hummed softly around his husband's almost fully erect cock, making sure Zayn was watching as he took him completely down his throat. He swallowed repeatedly around him as he deepthroated, keeping his lips tight around the base.

Zayn gripped his hands planted firmly in his hair as he threw his head back and moaned Louis' name loudly. God, that throat. It never failed to make him weak at the knees. "Make it wet baby," he moaned. "I don't think I can wait much longer. Foreplay isn't an option anymore."

Nodding again, Louis pulled back just slightly and moved back down. He repeated the action, each time moving further up Zayn's cock until he got to the tip. He made sure it was almost dripping when he pulled off with a loud 'pop' and blew hot air onto the wet tip. His cheeks were still flushed a dark pink, the entire situation making him achingly hard and putting a slight tent in the skirt he was wearing.

"Turn around," he said after leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

Louis followed Zayn's ordered and did as he was told, turning back around to the previous position that he had occupied. He was facing away from Zayn with his arse dangerously close to Zayn's crotch.

Zayn ran the head of his cock around his husband's entrance. "How much do you want me baby?"

"So bad, Daddy.." Louis whined and pushed back eagerly. "I'm so hot for you.. need you inside me.." He spread his legs apart a little wider and bit his lip.

Zayn moaned softly and pressed himself into Louis slowly until he was buried to the hilt. "Fuck, baby. You're so tight," he marveled at the feeling of Louis. It seemed like no matter how much they had sex, he was always just as tight as the first time. "Have you been bad, baby?" he asked softly, digging his nails into Louis' hips as he rolled his own hips slowly. "Or have you been good?"

Louis gasped and fisted the bedsheets slightly as Zayn's hips moved against him. "While you were at work today.." he breathed out shallowly. "I touched myself.. imagined it was you. I couldn't wait until you got home, Daddy.." he confessed. "Fingered myself and imagined it was your cock." Then again he'd already prepped himself before he'd put on the outfit. Speaking of, the thong that was pulled tightly around his legs still covered his own erection- one that was sporting a cock ring so he wouldn't come so easily. He wanted this to last a bit.

Zayn made a few tsk sounds as he heard Louis' words. "Poor baby couldn't even wait for me to get home," he pouted a little. "What am I gonna do with you? Can't have you being bad all the time. I think you need punished," he said, biting his lip a little as he pulled back just barely an inch and held as still as a stone.

Whimpering softly, Louis bit his lip and pushed back against Zayn. He wanted it, wanted anything Zayn would give him. He'd take it as willingly as he always did from the other man. "Please.." He whispered.

"Please what?" he asked softly, running his fingers up Louis' back under his shirt and scraping his nails down his back slowly.

"Punish me, Daddy." Louis said with an innocent voice. He arched his back at the touch and moaned, pushing his hips back agaZayn thought he was going to come undone right then. "Fucking hell," he moaned as he pulled back and slapped his hand down on Louis' ass cheek as he thrust into him as hard as he could.

"Oh, fuck!" Louis screamed at the onslaught of pleasure cascading through his veins. He gasped sharply and relished in the sting on his ass. It felt so good, and paired with Zayn's cock slamming into him it made his head spin.

"Watch your mouth, baby. Daddy'll have to punish you even more," he said, slapping his ass again as he started thrusting into him rhythmically.

Louis nodded and groaned again. He collapsed onto his forearms, not able to hold himself completely up. The pleasure was so white hot as it ran through his body. His heart was thudding against his rib cage and he fluttered his eyes closed.

Zayn tangled his fingers in Louis' hands and yanked him back up. "Stay up," he said huskily, pressing his other hand into the small of his back.

Louis whimpered and bit his lip but stayed up the best he could on shaky arms. He wanted to please Zayn, make him happy but his aching cock was begging to be touched and it made him tremble as it pressed against the lacy fabric of the panties.

Zayn slammed into Louis over and over again until he was almost ready to explode and pulled out slowly. He bit his lip softly as he saw Louis' open whole. "Fuck baby," he moaned. "On your back."

Doing as he was told, Louis rolled over and whined in protest, yanking the underwear off and hearing them rip. He threw them across the room and sighed in relief, spreading his legs open wide for Zayn.

Zayn smirked at the cock ring. "You just get better and better," he moaned, gripping Louis' hips and pulling him up until he was angled enough to get his cock back in the smaller male. "Feeling frustrated?" he asked with a light giggle as he ghosted his finger tips over Louis' cock.

Louis gasped and nodded. "God.. yes.." He whispered and closed his eyes and took two fistfuls of the sheets, clenching them until his knuckles went white.

Zayn wrapped his fingers around Louis' cock and pumped it in time to his thrusts as he started moving again.

"Harder Daddy, please!" Louis pleaded and pushed back against Zayn's cock. He couldn't think straight, all he could focus on was the glorious feeling of Zayn fucking him. It felt so good, so good that he couldn't do anything but plead and let out high-pitched moans.

Zayn pounded into his husband as hard as he could, stroking Louis just as fast. "I'm so close, baby," he moaned a few minutes later.

Little 'ah, ah, ah's were spilling from Louis' lips each time Zayn thrust into him. "Please.. please let me cum!" He begged, cock aching even with the stimulation of Zayn's hand. His head was spinning and he was so overwhelmed but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"You could have came if you didn't fuck yourself over with the cock ring," he smirked. A few thrusts later he was releasing into his husband with a loud cry of his name.

Louis realized the fact and was slightly remorseful but for only a second. The pleasure it was bringing him was worth every second and as he felt Zayn release inside of him he let out a breathy moan and quivered with need.

Zayn thrust slowly, running his hands up and down Louis' sides slowly as he rode out his orgasm. "Do you want to take it off?" he asked softly.

Nodding, Louis arched his back up off the bed and let his head roll to the side. "Please.." He was strung tight like a bow and arrow and all his nerves felt like they were being electrofied.

Zayn shook his head a little. "Nuh uh," he smirked. "You put it on, you take it off."

Louis reached with a shaky hand down to his cock, taking hold of the ring and pulling it off. He whined in relief as some of the pressure was taken off. The combined feelings of Zayn still buried deep inside him and his hand which was now stroking his cock made him cum within mere moments with a loud moan that was almost a scream.

Zayn bit his lip a little. "Fuck baby," he said softly. "I love you so much."

Louis panted roughly as he tried to catch his breath. "I love you, too.." he whispered and closed his eyes again.

Zayn dipped his head down and kissed Louis softly before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to his husband.

Louis was weak against the bed, legs still splayed open wide as he felt Zayn's hot cum pour from him. He couldn't bring himself to care- only smile gently and sigh with content. He also couldn't care that he was covered in cum. It didn't matter at the moment- it'd matter when they fucked in the shower tomorrow morning.

"Thank you for that, babe," he said softly. "That was absolutely amazing," he said softly, kissing Louis' neck softly.

"Glad you liked it.." Louis whispered with a small giggle at the end. He gathered up enough strength to roll over close to Zayn and lay his head on his husband's chest.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis' body, pulling him as close as he could get. "Maybe I'll dress up for you next time."

Louis smiled and nuzzled into Zayn's neck. "As long as I get to pick what it is." He bargained and lifted up to give Zayn a quick peck on the lips.

Zayn chuckled against Louis' lips. "Yeah? What would you pick?"

Tilting his head, Louis thought for a moment with his lips slightly pursed. "Hmm.." He hummed and squinted his eyes as he thought. "Maybe like an officer or a teacher or something. You look good in uniform." He commented and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do," he smiled a little, running his fingers through Louis' hair.

Louis nodded and relaxed again, shutting his eyes. He yawned softly and curled up to Zayn in a way that was much different from earlier.

Zayn shook his head fondly at Louis' actions and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him comfortably close.

Louis yawned again and used Zayn's shoulder as a pillow. "I love you." He murmured, closing his eyes and hoping he didn't have to open them again until tomorrow morning.

"Love you too," Zayn said softly as he closed his own eyes and fell asleep a few moments later.


End file.
